LED light strips are widely used in building contours, steps, booths, bridges, hotels, KTV decorative lighting, various advertising signs, and various large-scale animations, because of the characteristics of flexibility, lightness, pure color and easy installation. When using flexible lamp strips, due to the different usage requirements of various occasions, it is often necessary to splicing a plurality of LED light strips together to extend the length of the LED light strips.
The existing LED light strip mainly comprises a strip, an LED light source disposed in the strip, and a plug disposed at each end of the strip, wherein one end of the plug is connected to the end of the strip to form conductive connection with the LED light source, the other end of the plug is connected with a power input line, and the LED light source is connected to the external power source through the power input line.
Chinese patent CN103672779A discloses a lamp strip connecting assembly and a high-voltage flexible LED light strip with the same. The high-voltage flexible LED light strip comprises a high-voltage light strip, the high-voltage light strip comprising a plurality of light strip units. Each of the light strip unit is provided with a male plug or a female plug at fore and aft ends, and two strip units are connected by the male plug and the female plug; the high-voltage light strip is connected with a power plug, the power plug comprising a plug, a rectifier Bridge stack and a joint connected to the high-voltage light strip. Wherein, the power plug is generally conductively connected with the light strip through the wire. In order to facilitate the electrical connection between the power plug and the light strip to avoid bending of the wire, the power plug and the light strip are on the same straight line, and the wire forms straight line connection between the power plug and the light strip.
Chinese patent CN204497483U discloses an LED flexible light strip anti-reverse anti-pull waterproof connector and an LED flexible light strip, the flexible light strip comprising an input line, an LED flexible strip and an LED flexible strip anti-reverse anti-pull waterproof connector. One end of the input line is connected with the female plug of the LED flexible light strip anti-reverse anti-pull waterproof connector, and the LED flexible strip is connected with the male plug of the LED flexible light strip anti-reverse anti-pull waterproof connector. Wherein, the input line is electrically connected to the LED flexible strip by the LED flexible light strip anti-reverse anti-pull waterproof connector. In order to facilitate the electrical connection between the input line and the LED flexible strip, the input line and the LED flexible strip are on the same straight line. The LED flexible light strip anti-reverse anti-pull waterproof connector forms straight line forms connection between the input line and the LED flexible strip.
Since the existing power input line and the LED light strip are on the same straight line, when the plurality of LED light strips are spliced to realize extending, the power input line needs to be bent to change its direction, so that the LED light strips can be spliced together to realize extending. Wherein, when a plurality of LED light strips are spliced to realize extending, the position of the plug and the power input line is not illuminated, so that when a plurality of LED light strips are spliced together to realize extending, there may be bright-dark area, which affects the appearance.